Absurdα Cenicientα
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Sentir el inmenso de dolor de una traición. La reina de nada es lo que fue y así le hizo creer él. Su vida se volvió un cuento de papel que se rompió al instante por sus manos. Su novio y su mejor amiga, al parecer ella perdió tiempo en dos seres que ella quería. *Gruvia* y leve insinuación *Graylu*


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Sentir el inmenso de dolor de una traición. La reina de nada es lo que fue y así le hizo creer él. Su vida se volvió un cuento de papel que se rompió al instante por sus manos. Su novio y su mejor amiga, al parecer ella perdió tiempo en dos seres que ella quería._

* * *

_-_ __**Absurda Cenicienta **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_..._

_-Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real_

_¿Cómo puede ser?-_

_-Y volví a creer este cuento de… papel. Y alejarme de esas tonterías._

_Y con mis manos romperé el cuento de papel.-_

_..._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **J**uvia **L**oxar + **G**ray **F**ullbuster.

**C**anción: **A**bsurda **C**enicienta.

**A**rtista: **C**henoa.

**O**ne-**S**hot

**.**

* * *

**E**staba sentada frente a la chimenea de su hogar, sosteniendo aquellas cartas que ya no significaban nada para ella. El amor ha muerto y eso lo sabe bien, se siente destrozada y sobre todo decepcionada de aquella persona a quien amaba y que posiblemente aun sigue amando aunque será un poco.

Por unos días lo había notado algo raro, distante y eso le preocupaba demasiado, ambos llevaron un año y medio de relación y fue de maravilla hasta ese día. Esa vez decidió seguirlo a las sombras de la noche llegando a un bar de Magnolia, unos de los bares más populares y más concurridos de la ciudad.

Su determinación hizo que entrara para saber que hacía en un lugar lleno de alcohol y fiesta. Y gran sorpresa dolorosa se encontró cuanto fijo su mirada en la barra de bebidas.

_Tu novio Gray Fullbuster estaba allí besando a tu amiga Lucy Heartfilia._

Sus ojos se abrieron en par al verlos juntos, abrazados y besándose con ternura, pero a la vez con pasión y eso la lastimaba mas, no pudo soportarlo más y se fue de allí sin decirles nada.

Llego a casa y lo primero que hizo fue irse a su cama y descargar todo su dolor por haberse sufrido una infidelidad ¡Y más con su mejor amiga!

Entonces esa era la razón por la que él estaba muy distante, ya casi no era el mismo y eso pasaba igual con Lucy porque notaba últimamente que se le insinuaba mucho a Gray.

— _Juvia perdió tiempo con ellos dos. — miro las cartas que siempre recibía de su amado Gray y sigue siendo amado porque aun lo amaba un poco, pero ya no tanto como antes. _

Rompió el llanto nuevamente y dejo las cartas a un lado tranquilizándose al instante, ya lo había decidido.

Un día lo enfrento como nunca, reclamándole porque le fue infiel y con su mejor amiga Lucy y que recibió a cambio de aquello.

— _Gray-sama, Juvia te ruega una explicación. — ella estaba dolida, quería salvar su noviazgo porque lo amaba demasiado. — ¿Por qué estabas besando a Lucy?_

— _¿Estás loca? — eso le repetía Gray ya harto de todo lo acontecido. _

Lo intento y no funciono, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el terminara la relación, ya no había solución a ello y Juvia lo acepto dolorosamente.

Se dio cuenta que su vida se convirtió en un cuento de papel, que fue arrugándose, resquebrajándose y haciéndose trozos poco a poco, pero para acabar el sufrimiento decidió irlo rompiendo poco a poco con sus manos –no literalmente, pero a la vez si–

Juvia no volvió a verlos ya que no le interesaba nada la vida de ellos dos. En ese momento ella había dejado esas cartas a un lado, las cartas que había estado guardando desde aquel día. Era el momento para ir a trabajar, siendo una sirvienta en un Café Karaoke, uno de los más populares y que siempre había mucha y buena clientela.

Le gustaba tu trabajo, porque allí conoció a amigos muy buenos y que al saber lo de su situación amorosa la apoyaron. Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Levy Wendy, Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman, todos trabajando en ese Café Karaoke siendo una familia.

Hasta que un día, ella volvió a verlos.

— _Juvia… — su amiga Lissana señalo a una mesa cerca de la entrada donde allí estaban esos dos._

— _Creo que es el momento de atacar ¿no? — se unió la pelirroja algo seria. — Al menos es lo que puedes hacer para desahogarte._

Asintió y fue directamente al escenario cuando Gajeel la nombro para que cantara una canción, esa era también algo que hacía, camarera y cantante. Luciendo su hermoso traje de camarera color negro haciéndola ver hermosa.

Se coloco un pequeño micrófono cerca de los labios y cuando miro a Gray y Lucy, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, pero eso no le intereso y los ignoro temporalmente.

Miro a sus amigos, Natsu y Gajeel con una guitarra eléctrica, Elfman en la batería y Erza con un piano eléctrico, les sonrio y ellos le desearon suerte.

Cerró los ojos y con ello comenzó a cantar:

_En un bar de mi barrio que no quiero recordar_

_Vi a mi novio besando a mi amiga._

_El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal._

_Perder tiempo en dos seres que quería._

Noto que ellos la vieron con una mirada de culpa, pero no podían apartar sus ojos de ella. Gray y Lucy sabían que Juvia los estaba atacando con esa canción que casualmente hablaba de la situación de los tres, en especial en Juvia y Gray.

_Y con mis ojos logro ver un cuento de papel._

_Mi reina decías, y yo te creí. La reina de nada es lo que fui_

_¡Absurda Cenicienta! así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real._

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

Juvia era como una _Absurda Cenicienta _por haber creído lo que Gray le decía, se dio cuenta muy tarde que últimamente el estuvo manipulándola. Pero ella no pensó que el joven Fullbuster hiciera algo tan ruin y bajo.

_Repetidamente te pedí más de una explicación_

_¿Estás loca? Eso me decías_

_Y volví a creer este cuento de papel _

_Y alejare de estas tonterías._

Miro a Gray y lo enfrento recordándole las veces que intento pedirle aquella explicación mientras que él había corrido la mirada un poco al sentirse mal por haberla tratado así.

— _¿Eso piensas de mi Juvia? — se pregunto el Fullbuster siendo observado por Lucy quien había estado callada desde que Juvia comenzó a cantar._

_Y con mis manos romperé el cuento de papel._

_Mi reina decías, y yo te creí. La reina de nada es lo que fui_

_¡Absurda Cenicienta! así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real._

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Repentinamente recordé que quise ser feliz_

_Ay dolor, amor, dolor, dolor._

_No vuelvas más._

_Venceré y robare, mi cuento de papel._

Ambos vieron que la chica de cabellos azules tomaba un trozo de papel blanco y romperlo en dos con sus manos para despues volver a despedazarlos por la mitad, repitiendo el proceso por muchas veces volviéndolo varios trozos de papel y lanzarlos al aire hacia donde estaba el publico quien estaba maravillado por la pasión con la que cantaba la joven Loxar.

_Mi reina decías, y yo te creí. La reina de nada es lo que fui_

_¡Absurda Cenicienta! así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real._

_Oh_ _Mi reina decías, y yo te creí. La reina de nada es lo que fui_

_¡Absurda Cenicienta! así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real._

_Esto se acabo…_

La canción termino y Juvia sonrio satisfecha, miro a ellos dos y noto la mirada de culpa en sus semblantes. Eso ganaban ambos por haberla subestimado, recibió los aplausos y chiflidos del público y bajo del escenario para seguir con el servicio ignorando a la posible pareja cuando tenía que pasar cerca de su mesa.

Era el momento de retirarse y la Loxar se despidió para tomar su gabardina negra que la cubría completamente del viento frio, camino tranquilamente hasta que escucho pasos detrás de ella y cuando giro, allí estaban ellos mirándola fijamente.

— _J-Juvia… — hablo la rubia Heartfilia algo temerosa por la mirada con la que los veía la peliazul. — Yo…_

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster. — hablo seriamente mirándolos desde tu serio perfil. — Digan que quieren, que Juvia tiene prisa._

— _Al menos queremos pedirte perdón por lo de ese día. No debimos haberte lastimado y tratado de esta manera. — esta vez Gray tomo la palabra, tratando de no verse intimidado por aquella chica con quien tuvo una hermosa relación. — Por eso te pedimos que nos escuches un momento._

— _No, ustedes escuchen a Juvia. — hablo duramente enfrentándolos finalmente cara a cara. — Al menos Juvia lo pasa por alto, pero ya no es bueno que sigamos teniendo un vinculo, eso se acabo._

— _Pero Juvia…_

— _Lucy, las cosas llegaron así por ustedes dos. — interrumpió a su antigua amiga mirándola enojada. — Juvia únicamente quiere que la dejen en paz de una vez. Juvia está bien con lo que tiene, ahora tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella y eso a Juvia le basta._

— _¡Juvia, al menos perdona a Gray! Yo tuve la culpa de todo esto. Dile Gray. —Lucy precia algo desesperada, se sentía culpable y creyó que con hacer que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos, las cosas seguirían normales._

— _Juvia, perdóname… — dijo Gray. — Yo aun te…_

— _¿Me ama? — completo la muchacha la oración. —Si amaras a Juvia, no debiste haber hecho lo que hiciste Gray._

La Loxar tomo entre sus ropas un pedazo de papel y repitió lo mismo que hace unos instantes siendo observada, mantuvo los trozos en sus manos y los miro por última vez.

— _Juvia es una "Absurda Cenicienta". — ellos la miraron preocupados. — Así Juvia se siente ahora, sintiéndose una reina de nada. Y Juvia decidió que… — dio una pausa. — Romperá este cuento de papel. _

Lanzo al aire los pedazos de papel y les dio la espalda para caminar dejándolos solos sin que ellos la detuvieran mas.

Tanto Gray como Lucy recogieron los pedazos azules dándose cuenta que antes fue una hoja completa color azul como el cielo, teniendo escrito en toda la superficie _"Dolor"_ demasiadas veces con bolígrafo negro y una sola palabra de _"Amor"_ con un bolígrafo rojo.

Ambos ya no pudieron hacer nada, por su estupidez perdieron a su querida Juvia Loxar.

La chica de cabellos celestes entro a su hogar y viendo como había dejado la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea con aquellas cartas regadas por doquier, vio que era momento de actuar.

Encendió la chimenea y sentándose frente a la mencionada, tomo las cartas una por una y las rompió con sus manos para lanzar los trozos al fuego o incluso las lanzaba completas dejando que se convirtieran en cenizas.

Cuando termino, se sintió aliviada y se dejo caer al suelo llorando, pero de alivio. Sintiendo que se quito un peso de encima.

— _Juvia recordara el amor que tenia hacia Gray-sama. — cerro los ojos. — Pero ese recuerdo será únicamente pasajero._

Esto se acabo, así lo sentencio ella. Siendo o no una_ Absurda Cenicienta._

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

_**Me inspire en esta canción que ya tiene algunos años, pero para mí que no pasa de moda. Yo amo el Gruvia, pero esta vez quise tratar con algo un poco diferente y esa idea llego a esto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Escuchen esta canción de Chenoa "Absurda Cenicienta" A mí me gusto mucho y seguirá gustándome. XD**_


End file.
